Fandom Gives Back Oneshots
by kyla713
Summary: Here is where I will post the two Fandom Gives Back pieces from the Author Auction in November. AH.


This is the first of my non-story FGB entry. There will be one more joining this eventually, and I must say that my readers never cease to amaze me and always push me to new levels. The two requests made of me were not something that I had ever done before, and this one in-particular was challenging, and I love that. Thank you Michelle for requesting this.

**Warning!!: This involves a threesome between Edward, Bella and Jasper. If this isn't your cup of tea, it will not hurt my feelings at all if you do not wish to read this. **

**

* * *

**_**Flying High**_

I leaned back in my seat with a contented smile on my face as the sound of the engines whirled around me.

Last year at this time, I was attending the company Christmas party alone, watching all the happy couples around me. Drinking and laughing, sharing loving gazes and brief but tender kisses. Everyone had someone and I was the last single woman in our office, which led me to drink myself into oblivion and taking a strange man home in my loneliness.

The same 'strange man' who was currently whisking me off to London in his jet for a holiday vacation, holding my hand that now exhibited a beautiful diamond ring he had given me the week before.

_My Edward._

I had never expected to see him again after that night, even going to great lengths to avoid ever running into him again. I was embarrassed by my behavior and even _more_ embarrassed by the fact that I couldn't even remember his face with any clarity, let alone his name.

So when he arrived at my door two weeks later with a singular, long stemmed rose, dressed immaculately in a black suit with a skinny black tie, I was floored. Not only was I stunned by his presence at my doorstep, but also how breathtakingly gorgeous he was.

How did _this_ man end up in _my_ bed?

And after the date that he eventually convinced me to go on with him that night, I was so glad he did.

He was not only gorgeous and confident, which was a sexy combination on _any_ man, but he was also sweet and attentive. He took me out to a quiet, romantic dinner at a beautiful, Italian restaurant, complete with violins and dripping candles. The rest of the night we spent dancing and talking, and at the end of the evening, the moment his lips touched mine at my doorstep, it was sealed. This was the man I had been waiting for.

"I love you," he whispered softly against my hair, breaking me out of my reverie.

I tilted my head up from where it rested against his arm, smiling at him. "Love you."

"Where were you?" he asked with a soft chuckle, brushing my lips lightly with his. "Everything alright?"

I nodded, palming his cheek and sealing his lips with mine again. "Perfect, actually."

Grinning mischievously, I unfastened my seatbelt and climbed into his lap, my knees resting on either side of his hips. _Thank god this wasn't a commercial flight with narrow seats._

"So, how long until we reach London?" I murmured as I gazed at him suggestively, twirling the ends of his hair around my fingertip.

"About ten more hours, why?" he asked with a furrowed brow until I shifted closer, rolling my hips forward against him and kissing along his jaw. "Are you _kidding_?"

"Baby, I rarely kid when it comes to this hot body," I whispered in his ear, running my hands down his firm chest and abdomen. "And ten hours is a _long_ time."

One thing that had been a constant in our otherwise whirlwind relationship was our incredible sex life. Even after nearly a year together, we still made love every morning before we left for work, and every night before we went to sleep. Occasionally even squeezing in a long lunch together midday. And this morning, in the hectic rush to get to the airport, we'd forgone that part of our routine.

I truly hoped our desire for each other was something that would never dissipate over time.

"Bella, honey," he groaned, his hands grasping my hips; whether to still my movements or to pull me closer, I wasn't sure. "At least let's make it back there to the bedroom."

"Where's your sense of adventure that I love so much?" I chuckled, tugging lightly at his bottom lip with my teeth.

"I'm all for adventure. But someone could walk in here at any time," he replied huskily, arousal becoming evident in his voice.

"And?" I smirked, sliding off his lap and grasping the front of his t-shirt to pull him out of the seat, lifting it over his head as he stood. I was aching to feel every inch of his rigid body against mine. "Let them walk in, let them watch for all I care. I need my fiance to fuck me, right here, right now."

He groaned as he pressed his lips against mine firmly, walking me backward and removing my shirt as well, as we made our way to the red velour couch on the opposite side of the lounge. Lowering us down onto it, he settled between my legs and I whimpered as I felt his full, thick erection pressed against me.

I knew my man wouldn't disappoint.

I felt as if I were about to explode when his chest lowered back against mine, his length grinding against me through our still clothed lower bodies.

"Oh god, please, Edward," I panted, raising my hips to press against him, causing him to groan loudly.

His lips brushed mine one more time before working down my body, reaching the waistband of my jeans and briskly unfastening them. I lifted my hips off the cushion again as he began guiding them down my legs along with my panties, leaving me laying before him in only my bra.

A growl emitted from him as he took my hands, pulling me to stand in front of him and placing a bruising kiss on my lips.

_Yes! Animalistic Edward __always_ _left me satisfied... and then some. I may need to be carried from this plane in ten hours._

Running my fingertips over his shoulders and down his chest, I held his gaze as I kissed down his body, kneeling while unbuttoning his pants. His clothing was barely below his hips when my tongue snaked out to run along the smooth skin of his length. I once thought that women were just stroking men's egos when they claimed they tasted good, but Edward did. It was indescribable, and I actually looked forward to relishing every inch of his long lithe body and pleasuring him with my mouth.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he fought to keep his gaze locked with mine, while my tongue swirled around the head before sealing my lips around him and sucking lightly. I watched them flutter closed and his jaw tighten, his head lulling back as I brought my fingers to wrap around the base, stroking him in time with the slow descent of my mouth.

"Oh fuck, Bella. Yes," he hissed as my lips met my hand, taking him into my mouth as he swept my hair back and held it behind my head.

My hands moved to his thighs, slowly rising to his hips as I began my motions along him. I loved feeling his muscles flex as he thrust ever so slightly against me, the sound of his accelerated breaths from the pleasure I was giving him, the minute twitch of the corner of his mouth as he neared orgasm.

"Mr. Cullen, is there anything you..." a voice floated through the cabin and without stopping, I glanced over to the bright red face of our flight attendant, Jasper. "I... uh... sir, I... um... sorry..."

My gaze locked with his as I ran my tongue along Edward's cock, stroking him with my hand again and closing my eyes briefly as I gave a soft moan.

When I reopened them, Jasper was still frozen in his spot, his eyes widened in shock. Yet as I slowly perused his body, I saw that he was also noticeably aroused.

I glanced up at Edward, who was watching me in bewilderment, but he also grew harder beneath my touch. Slowly a smirk appeared on his face, releasing my hair and stroking my cheek gently. "You like that, baby? Like him watching you?"

I moaned in response, feeling the ache of arousal increase and taking him back inside my mouth.

"Come here, Bella," he said softly, but his eyes were wild as he took my hand and guided me to stand in front of him. Turning me around to face Jasper instead, his hand slid between my legs and began massaging my clit, and I trembled slightly. I'd never seen Edward this way before. "Isn't she beautiful, Jasper?"

Jasper could only nod for a moment, before he finally cleared his throat. "Y-yes, sir."

"Do you want him to join us? Just this once before we're married?" he whispered in my ear, lightly kissing my neck. "I think I might like to watch you with another guy."

I turned my head to look at Edward and there was not even a hint of malice or jealousy in his features. He was actually aroused by the idea and I kissed him gently before walking toward Jasper, reaching behind me to unhook my bra and letting it fall from my body onto the floor. "Would you like that, Jasper?"

I watched him visibly swallow hard as I approached until I stood right in front of him, gripping his hardened length through the fabric of his pants. He closed his eyes and breathed out heavily when I flattened my palm against him and slowly glided along the prominent bulge.

Bringing my lips to his jaw, I brushed them lightly against the hint of stubble there and whispered, "I want you in my mouth while Edward fucks me."

He looked at Edward briefly, no doubt a little nervous about the situation, and then brought his gaze back to me and nodded.

"Good," I smiled, unfastening his pants and letting them fall to his ankles followed quickly by his boxer briefs. I took him in my hand, stroking him slowly as I felt Edward step behind me, kissing along my shoulder and pressing his erection against my ass. My free hand reached back to weave into Edward's hair, brushing a kiss against his temple before bringing my gaze back to Jasper. "You can kiss me anywhere but the lips. Only Edward kisses me there. And lose the shirt."

I moaned softly as I felt Edward's hardened length gliding along the slickened skin between my legs while my hands assisted Jasper's in lifting his shirt over his head. My lips brushed along the defined muscles of his chest and abdomen as I slowly bent at the waist, with his erection gripped firmly in my hand.

"Fuck," he hissed between clenched teeth when my tongue circled the tip and then closed my lips around it, sucking lightly.

"God, baby," I heard Edward breathe out heavily behind me, positioning himself and finally gliding inside me in one fluid motion.

I felt the muscles in Jasper's hips tense beneath my hands where they gripped him, as I hummed in contentment. Never in my wildest dreams could I have ever imagined this happening to me. Every woman had a deep dark fantasy, and this had been mine for as long as I could remember. Not only to have two men at once, but for the man I loved to fuck me as he watched me pleasure another. And I'd been lucky enough to find a man secure enough in my love for him to make my fantasy come true.

Edward's hands gripped my waist firmly as he began his relentless thrusts inside me, and I whimpered as I took Jasper deep into my mouth, flicking my tongue along the underside of his breaths were coming out in pants as my body pleasured them both, the sounds causing a surge of arousal to course through me.

"Grip her hair," Edward grunted as he spoke to him, most likely noticing, as I did, his loss as to what to do with his hands.

I felt his fingers thread into my hair tentatively, until I brought my hand up to grip the base of his cock, mimicking my mouth's movements and they clenched the strands tightly. A guttural groan escaped me and my motions increased, gliding my lips briskly along him.

"Shit, I'm gonna come," he growled and I slid my hand down to cup him, feeling him tightening beneath my touch. Massaging him gently, I watched as his jaw dropped and he emitted a deep moan as he released.

As his orgasm passed, his grip loosened on my hair and he attempted to pull away, but my hands returned to his hips, holding him in place. His gray blue eyes lowered to meet mine, my body jerking with Edward's vigorous movements behind me.

"I don't think she's done yet," Edward spoke to him and I shook my head, running my tongue along his semi hardened length. "You want him to fuck you, baby?"

My head fell back at the primal growl in his voice, while my hand relentlessly moved along Jasper's cock, bringing him to full erection again.

"Do you? It's your one chance," he said gently, his fingers ghosting along my spine.

"Please," I whispered breathily, his arm sliding around my waist to pull me up to him, his tongue running along my lips before sealing them with his briefly.

When they parted from mine, his eyes moved to Jasper while squeezing my breast with his hand. "Do you want to fuck Bella, Jasper?"

He swallowed hard, his eyes moving between the two of us and then finally down my body, nodding slowly.

My hand wove into his blond curls, pulling him toward my other breast and shuddering as his lips closed around my nipple. Reaching for his arm, I brought his long fingers between my legs, pressing them against my clit as Edward continued his movements against me.

"I want to watch him fuck you. To watch you come for him," he growled in my ear, pinching it lightly with his teeth. With one final thrust, he pulled away and turned me slightly in his arms, tracing my cheek with his fingers tenderly. "I love you."

Lifting my hand to cup his jaw, I kissed him gently. "I love you too, baby."

With that reassurance, I guided them both to the couch, lying back on the cushions and parting my legs as I gazed up at Jasper. When he knelt down between them, I placed my ankles on his shoulders, lifting my hips slightly off the couch.

"Fuck me," I whispered seductively and his hands curled around my thighs, slowly sheathing himself inside me.

I gripped Edward's hand and tugged him gently down to kneel beside the couch, weaving my fingers into his hair and leading his lips to mine. Groaning against them as Jasper began his movements inside me, I lowered my hand to his length and began stroking him from base to tip.

"Take me in your mouth, Bella," he grunted against my lips and I opened my eyes to gaze into his now jade green ones, and I smiled. I didn't think it was possible for me to fall in love with him any more, but somehow, I did. Brushing my lips tenderly against his once more, I turned my head as he rose and wrapped my lips around his prominent erection, taking as much of him into my mouth as I could.

His hand massaged my breast as his hips began to move, matching Jasper's thrusts between my legs. They both felt so good inside me and I could feel my orgasm building quickly. I whimpered, aching for release, and I gripped Edward's hip, digging my nails into his skin.

He hissed slightly with the sensation, gripping my breast tighter. "Are you that close, baby?"

I nodded and moaned with him still in my mouth, my eyes pinched tightly closed. A moment later, I felt Jasper's hands slide beneath me, lifting my hips off the couch more and arching my back. His thrusts intensified while his lips moved along the inside of my ankle and my head fell back, releasing Edward from my lips and my teeth clenching as my hand stroked him briskly.

His fingers trailed down between my legs, circling my clit vigorously as he stilled my hand on his length, his breathing ragged. "I'm gonna come with you, Bella."

Opening my eyes again, I looked up at him only for a moment before taking him back into my mouth.

"Harder, Jasper," he grunted, voicing my thoughts as if he could hear them and Jasper gripped my hips tightly, thrusting deep inside me.

My hand gripped Edward's bicep as my body began to tremble from the onslaught and I moaned, my lips tightening around him as I came violently. He followed me a moment later with a loud growl, releasing in my mouth as my entire body jolted from the aftershocks of my own.

My head was still spinning from the intensity of my orgasm, but Edward's hand and Jasper's thrusts never relented, keeping me dangling until I was sure I would implode.

I felt my love's lips against mine as he sat beside me on the floor, his free hand gently running through my hair. "You want another one, Bella?"

"Oh God," I gasped against him, gripping his arm tighter until I felt Jasper leave my body and Edward's arms lifting me off the couch.

My back settled against his chest and I felt his lips moving along my neck as he brought my legs to drape over his, parting them more. I gazed up at Jasper, taking his length in my hand as he knelt in front of me.

"Make me come again," I growled wantonly, shifting my hips toward the edge of the couch, closer to him and guiding him inside me again. With one deep thrust, I cried out in ecstasy, throwing my head back against Edward's shoulder. "Fuck yes, Jasper!"

Removing one of Edward's hands from my thigh and weaving my fingers with his, I felt his teeth grazing my neck as they lowered between my legs. As our joined digits began massaging my sensitive skin, my breaths began heaving in my chest.

"Touch me, Jasper," I whimpered desperately, already feeling the tightening coil in the pit of my stomach and heightening as I felt his hand cup my breast, rolling my nipple beneath his thumb. "Oh God, yes. Feels so good. So close."

"Me too. Shit," he grunted as his thrusts increased, striking our hands with each one and sending delicious jolts though the skin beneath.

"Just a little more. Fuck," I panted, moving Edward's fingers against me more rapidly and feeling my body flush with my next impending release.

"You're so fucking beautiful. Come for us, baby," he whispered in my ear, running his tongue along the edge before taking the lobe between his lips.

"Oh shit. I'm coming... I'm coming.... _Now!_" I cried out loudly, my back arching off his chest as the muscles in my legs tightened around either side of his. As it slowly began to dissipate, my eyes opened to gaze up at Jasper, his face tense with restraint. "Your turn. Come right here."

His eyes moved to watch my fingers grazing over my stomach and after a few more firm thrusts, he withdrew and my hand wrapped around him, coaxing his release.

As we all lay panting in the aftermath, my body relaxed back against Edward, completely spent. I barely heard him request some towels from Jasper as he cradled my head against his chest, his lips moving over my hair.

A short time later, I felt a cool cloth brushing against my abdomen, and I opened my eyes to find that we were alone in the room as he cleaned my skin.

Gazing up at him lovingly, I brushed my lips against his jaw as he wrapped a blanket around us. "Thank you for doing this for me."

He chuckled softly, pressing his lips to mine and hugging my body back against him. "I may not be willing to share once we're married, but what kind of man would I be if I were to deny my fiancée's fantasy?"

My head shot up and turned sharply toward him, my eyes widened. I had never told _anyone_ about that, let alone the one person it would affect the most. "Wha... how..."

His fingers gently caressed my cheek as he calmly gazed into my eyes. "You talk in your sleep, Bella. Remember?"

"Oh my god," I mumbled into my hands as they came up to cover my face, turning my body more to bury it in his chest. His laughter increased as his arms rose to encircle my shoulders, and I could feel the burning in my cheeks even as I lifted my head to gaze at him in astonishment. "And you're not mad?"

"Well at first, I was furious, thinking that you just wanted another man. But then you moaned my name too. And I have to admit, that was pretty fucking sexy. That's when I knew you were the one, and I bought this the next day," he explained, taking my hand and running his thumb over the diamond of my ring.

"You decided that you wanted to marry me after watching my have an erotic dream about having a threesome?" I asked him skeptically, and he smirked and nodded, brushing my lips with his. I smiled back and held his face between my hands. "You are so weird."

"Are you complaining?" he teased with a laugh as his hand ran along my thigh over the blanket.

"Oh hell no," I breathed out, crashing my lips against his and sliding my arms around his neck. Resting my forehead against his, I ran my fingers over his cheek. "I actually hope you never stop finding ways to make me love you more."


End file.
